


First Time for Everything

by cherrieperrie



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fingering, First Time, M/M, Riding, Smut, Virginity, bottom!Luke, dom!ashton, sub!luke, top!ashton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 23:13:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1666025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrieperrie/pseuds/cherrieperrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time they decided to go all the way, Luke had felt his skin go red as Ashton had quickly pushed him inside of his own bedroom. They had just gotten back from their seventh date together, at a park near Luke’s house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time for Everything

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this one quickly, but I hope you guys still like it!
> 
> P.S. Luke doesn't know much about sex in this and he gets so confused all the time in it.

The first time they decided to go all the way, Luke had felt his skin go red as Ashton had quickly pushed him inside of his own bedroom. They had just gotten back from their seventh date together, at a park near Luke’s house.

Luke always got too nervous to go anywhere than 10 miles away from where he lived because he thought that he and Ashton would get lost if they went any further. Of course, this took away any chances of Ashton bringing him anywhere fancy, but he still managed to make Luke feel very special wherever they did end up going.

The first kiss happened on the second date and Luke had let Ashton actually inside of his mouth on the fourth, which was really sloppy and not sexy at all, but none of them had done anything like this before, so it was completely new and weird feeling.

But the sixth date was when things really started happening between them. Ashton had finally gotten a hand down Luke’s pants and Luke had let himself be touched, because it was a very new and interesting feeling and he had never quite experienced anything like it before.

Even later on, when he tried doing it to himself all alone in his room, it just didn’t feel the same and it wasn’t working like Ashton had made it. But Luke had been thinking about that for weeks and he wanted it to happen again, wanted Ashton to actually let him come this time.

He had texted Ashton late one night, under his covers, praying that his mum wouldn’t come in and take his phone away since he wasn’t asleep. Ashton had said that they should definitely do it again because he had only touched himself before Luke and he liked it alot better. Luke had blushed and switched off his phone after making plans to go out the coming weekend.

The park date had gone well, until Luke had broken one of his new flip-flops and Ashton had to lend him a spare really ugly pair that was too small for Luke’s big feet. But they weren’t really concerned about any of that when Luke was grinding on Ashton’s lap in one of the more disclosed park benches.

But Ashton could feel how hard they were both getting and Luke was starting to get much too loud as he got closer and closer to the edge. So the older boy had stopped it and told Luke that it would be much better if the continued this in his room or something.

It was when Luke was being quickly and violently shoved on his bed that he realized he might really like being treated roughly during these kinds of moments. But he wasn’t exactly sure yet because this was still his first time going this far, and it was Ashton’s too.

But Luke could tell that Ashton had been reading up or something by the way the older boy was kissing and biting his neck, in what Luke thought was a very sex-savvy way, except for then Ashton had bit just a little too hard and Luke had cried out just a little too loud, causing Liz to rush upstairs and take in the sight of her very disheveled son and his boyfriend about to have sex for the first time.

So then the talking-to was happening, and Luke felt like crying because he knew he had been bad with Ashton and his parents were going to ground him from seeing Ashton until God knows when.

But that was a few weeks ago and Liz had told Luke that he could see Ashton again as long as they were both home at ten and stayed where other people could see them.

But of course that didn’t happen because Ashton soon had Luke pinned down on the younger boy’s own bed again, at 12 am when Luke’s parents thought Ashton had already left.

Bedroom windows were a nice thing for your boyfriend to have so you could sneak inside and fuck him for the first time in both of your lives.

But they didn’t get very far before Luke got too overwhelmed and tired and felt like he was being a very, very bad boy for disobeying his parents like this. So Ashton ended up leaving until the next week when they decided that maybe that would be the time where they finally succeeded.

***

Luke feels like a moaning mess now that Ashton’s got a needed hand on him for the second time. They are up in Luke’s room again, but this time they are alone in the house so that they can make as much noise and have as much sexual freedom as they want.

Luke is underneath his boyfriend, his thin little body shaking as Ashton strokes him faster. Luke doesn’t really remember how they got naked so fast, but he feels naughty and vulnerable and small like this, completely at Ashton’s mercy.

They are kissing hungrily and Ashton takes his hand away eventually because it hurts from being in such a tight, cramped position between the two of their bodies.

Luke starts to whine and thrusts his hips up against his boyfriend’s to get the feeling back.

"Why’d you stop?" the blond asks in a small, upset voice through the kiss. His lower lip trembles because he really doesn’t understand why his boyfriend quit touching him. Wasn’t that a main part of sex, anyway?

Ashton takes his mouth away from Luke’s and kisses the younger boy’s cheek.

"Bad position," he says. "Do you think it will work better like this?"

He flips them over so Luke’s on top and it’s extremely awkward because Ashton’s sure that you’re not supposed to really talk about switching positions that kind of way, but Luke doesn’t seem to notice.

"Uh, okay," Luke seems unsure of what to do now that he’s on top, so Ashton pulls him down for another kiss and wraps his hand around him again.

Luke pushes into Ashton’s hand as he feels his body get warmer and full of pleasure and Ashton is sure he is going to come extremely soon if this doesn’t stop.

So he takes his hand away and brings it up to a once again confused Luke’s mouth.

"You’re supposed to suck on them, I think," Ashton says, using his other hand to squeeze one side of Luke’s bare ass. "It makes it easier for them to, uh, go in."

Luke hesitates for a moment because he’s never had anything up inside of his bum before and he’s afraid something bad will happen and it will hurt so much that he will have to get Liz and then she’ll catch them and-

Ashton slowly shoves three fingers inside Luke’s parted mouth, making the younger boy lose his train of worries. He sucks on them gently and make sure they are good and very wet so that it won’t hurt as much when Ashton puts them inside of him.

Ashton giggles as the younger blond’s tongue tickles his fingers.

"I think that’s enough, Lukey. It should be alright now."

Luke slowly takes his mouth away and brings his knees to rest near Ashton’s thighs, so that his boyfriend can have better access.

The first finger feels weird inside of him, but doesn’t really hurt until it’s about half way in.

"Ashton," he cries, trying to pull his small body away from the intrusion. "I don’t like it. Why does it hurt so much?"

Ashton frowns because he thought he would at least get one full finger in before Luke started complaining.

"Babe, you just have to wait for yourself to get used to it," he says, holding Luke steady by one of his hips. "Then it will feel more comfortable, I guess."

This was all purely facts from articles he’d read online, but he didn’t say anything about it to Luke, who was busy trying to get accustomed to the new feeling inside of him.

"Come on, Lukey," Ashton said gently. "Just don’t fidget too much ok? It’ll feel better soon, I promise."

Luke groans a little and stills his hips. Eventually, the finger starts to feel a little more normal and he thrusts back on it just a bit, surprise about how nice it actually does feel.

"Like that, Lukey?" Ashton whispers in a low voice. "Ready for another?"

Luke nods quickly as he pushes himself harder back onto Ashton’s hand, craving more.

Ashton pushes another one in slowly, hearing Luke whine at the stretch, but the younger boy feels so tight and warm and it makes Ashton even harder to see how desperate and needy he is.

But then Luke starts to tear up and he stops bouncing on Ashton’s fingers.

"Too much," he cries. "Hurts too much, Ash,"

"Shh, Shh, Shh," Ashton puts his finger to Luke’s mouth and kisses his forehead. "It’s alright, baby. You can do this, okay? You’re doing so well already."

A few tears run down Luke’s face but he sniffles and nods.

"Okay, but do you promise that it will get better?" Luke bites his lip and leans his face into Ashton’s neck.

Ashton smiles and uses his free hand to ruffles Luke’s blond hair.

"Of course baby. I promise I wouldn’t do this to you if it didn’t."

So Luke stays still again for a while and eventually finds the courage to let Ashton slip another finger in and it’s so much pain at first and he cries into Ashton’s shoulder, but then Ashton curls them and-

Luke cries out unexpectedly and slams his body down onto his boyfriend’s hand.

"God, Ashton, again," he moans. "Do that again."

And Ashton feels so much relief because he knows he’s found Luke’s prostate and he can finally make his baby feel good without causing him anymore pain.

Luke moans and makes short, high-pitched little noises as he fucks himself on Ashton’s fingers. He’s never felt anything like this before and he never wants it to stop.

Ashton moves his fingers to match Luke’s thrusts, brushing upon that spot each time, before grabbing his dick and stroking Luke until the boy is shaking with pleasure.

Luke looks so confused and unsure of what’s about to happen to him, but he finally comes and cries out louder than Ashton’s ever heard him before.

And Ashton just stares up at his little boyfriend, all convulsing with the pleasure of his first orgasm, absorbing how fucking amazing and beautiful he looks.

Finally Luke comes down and flops flat against Ashton, whimpering and breathing heavily against his neck.

Ashton smiles and gently takes his fingers out, making Luke tense up.

"You did so good, baby," he whispers. "I’m so proud of you."

He kisses the top of Luke’s head and tries to ignore how hard he himself still is.

"Maybe next time we can go all the way, yeah? How does that sound, Lukey?" Ashton’s voice is very calm and quiet and he looks at little Luke with deep adoration.

Luke sniffles a few times but mumbles a sleepy ‘yes’ as he closes his eyes and begins to fall asleep.

***

It’s four days later when Luke is ready to let Ashton actually fuck him. He had wanted to wait a little bit because his bum had hurt all day after the fingering and it was hard enough to walk normally without people staring at him and realizing what he had been doing.

And Ashton had waited patiently, trying really hard not to stare at how Luke had a slight limp in his step every time he walked. Michael and Calum had noticed something too and didn’t hesitate to laugh their heads off when Ashton told them all about it.

But worse off, Liz had asked Luke about his situation and he was forced to tell her that he had slipped at school and fell really hard on his bottom.

Ashton had made a promise to be more careful next time.

And now he has three fingers deep inside of Luke again, but they are at Ashton’s house this time, and Luke is squirming and moaning for ‘more more more’.

But Ashton won’t touch Luke’s dick because he doesn’t want him to come just yet.

"Think you can, uh," Ashton pants out as Luke angles his fragile body so Ashton’s fingers can hit his prostate each time he thrusts down. "Think you can take it now?"

Luke blushes and bites his lip.

"Will it feel like your fingers?" he wonders aloud, staring at his boyfriend for help.

"Even better," Ashton mutters out. "Just sit back for a moment, ok?"

He takes his fingers out and an upset Luke settles down on his hips.

Ashton grabs the bottle of lube he had used earlier before fingering Luke, and rubs some on his dick so it will hurt less when Luke goes down.

"There you go, babe," he breathes. "You can, uh, you know, now."

Ashton really has no idea what to say to get Luke to understand what he’s supposed to do, because chances are, the boy has no idea that he can ride Ashton’s cock like he did to his fingers.

Luke raises and eyebrow.

"Don’t you have to get on top now? I thought-"

Ashton shakes his head and pushes Luke’s hips back.

"Just try it like this for me, okay babe? Bounce on it like it’s my fingers."

Luke’s face turns red and he can’t meet Ashton’s eyes, but he lifts his little body up and positions himself over Ashton’s cock.

It’s way harder and more painful than Ashton’s fingers were and he starts to sob after the first inch.

"Ashton, it hurts. Make it stop, make it stop!" the small blond wails.

He wants to make Ashton happy and to feel good himself but Ashton feel so big inside of him and he’s not sure if he can take it just yet.

"It’s okay, Lukey boy," Ashton says gently, resisting the urge to thrust up inside of Luke and feel all of him. "It gets better, remember?"

Luke nods and bites at his lip before closing his blue eyes and sinking down even lower.

And when Ashton’s fully inside of him, Luke feels so full and naughty and he knows his bum is going to hurt even worse after this is all over. It takes a few minutes to adjust and Ashton rubs Luke’s small hips to calm the crying boy down.

Finally, Luke musters up the courage to try an experimental thrust, and it’s very tiny at first, but he feels that familiar warm sensation of Ashton inside him, the one he loves so much, so he speeds up and allows Ashton to go what feels like even deeper.

"Ashton," Luke moans and tilts his body a little bit, searching for that spot again. "Ashton, you feel so…soﾅ"

Ashton thrusts his hips up to meet Luke’s and squeezes the boy’s hips.

"So what, baby?" he breathes, already feeling extremely close because he is inside of his boyfriend for the first time ever and it’s so tight and amazing and he just really loves Luke right now. "Tell me sweetheart."

"You feel so fucking big, Ashton."

And Luke’s voice is just barely a whisper, barely audible, but Ashton still hears it and he wants to fucking jump off of a cliff because he has never heard Luke say anything remotely inappropriate, let alone ‘fuck’.

"Luke, yes. Good boy," Ashton moans and grabs Luke’s hips so hard, he’s sure there will be bruises on them soon.

And Luke doesn’t really know why, but he likes it when Ashton calls him a good boy, because he’s already being so bad and disobeying his mum and breaking his purity promise. But he honestly doesn’t care about any of that right now, because he is pretty sure he loves Ashton and wants to marry him someday.

He bounces even harder and practically sobs when he finds that spot.

"Right there, Ashton," Luke cries. "Feels so good."

And Luke just looks so tiny and confused and needy and Ashton can feel himself getting close.

Then he’s pulling Luke down for a heated kiss and it’s very sloppy and unpracticed, but Luke moans into it and grabs at Ashton’s hair.

"Touch me, Ash, please." he whines into Ashton’s mouth. "I want to get there again. You know, like last time?"

"Sure babe," Ashton breathes out and wraps one hand around Luke, keeping the other around his hip. "Can you come for me now, Lukey boy?"

Luke cries out and bounces faster, trying to do what Ashton’s just said, but it takes just a little bit before he’s finally there.

And then it’s mostly tears and crying and screaming and it overtakes his entire little body with the overwhelming sensation of it all.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," he sobs, riding it out. "Ashton, need you."

And that’s really all it takes for Ashton to come inside of Luke’s tight self, because the boy on top of him looks so pretty when he orgasms and it makes Ashton’s fingertips and toes tingle with pleasure as he watches him.

Then it’s over and Luke is crying against Ashton’s chest and they’re both breathing so heavily and hard and Luke starts mumbling about how bad he is and that his mum is going to kill him when she finds out.

But Ashton just runs a hand over Luke’s back and tells him to calm down because “there’s no way she’s going to find out if you don’t tell her, baby”.

"Now come on, babe," Ashton whispers. "We should put our clothes back on before my mum and the kids come home, alright?"

Luke pouts and clings onto Ashton.

"No, don’t want to leave you. Hurts too much,"

So then Ashton’s just stuck with a very attached and nervous Luke clinging to his body and honestly, he doesn’t give a fuck about getting dressed anymore, because he just made love to the most beautiful boy in the world and that’s all that really matters right now.


End file.
